elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dog (Skyrim)
, (Aggressive) , (Stray Dog) |Sound = Npc dog pant lpm.ogg }} Dogs are domesticated animals found throughout Skyrim, usually owned by individuals who live close by. They can also be found in the company of bandits. Behavior If a dog's owner is hostile towards the Dragonborn, the dog will likewise be hostile. If the owner is passive, the dog is docile unless it is attacked. They are sources of dog meat. They can make decent followers. The dogs of Skyrim are seemingly a different breed from those in , as can be witnessed by their different appearance. There is a bounty for attacking an owned dog that can be as low as 5 . Followers Strays Dogs will do nothing until they are activated. Dogs can be befriended, making them useful followers. They will follow the Dragonborn until they are told to return home or wait at the current location. When sitting, they will bark occasionally. Named dogs *Barbas *Bran *CuSith *Garmr *Meeko *Sceolang *Stump *Vigilance *Ysgramor *Tiber *Torom Trivia *There is only one breed in Skyrim, which greatly resembles the Irish Wolfhound. *As of , there is another breed of dog in Skyrim resembling a Siberian husky; however, it is unknown how common this breed of dog is or whether it originates from Skyrim, as Cyrodiil's most common breed of dog resembles a German shepherd. **Two huskies can be found at Fort Dawnguard (Sceolang and Bran), and several hostile huskies can be found throughout the game, such as during the quest "Bolstering the Ranks" at Ruunvald Excavation, and in Forebears' Holdout, during the quest "Prophet," if sided with the vampires. *Owned dogs can be dismissed back to the Dragonborn's house with installed. The Dragonborn must adopt a child who, through a random event, will ask if they can keep the dog. If the Dragonborn agrees, then the dog will stay at the house after being dismissed. Bugs *It is possible for a dog to stand, sit or lie at the edge of a water source, such as a river or pond, with their head submerged underwater. The dog will not drown and will continue to bark as if their head was not submerged. *If the Dragonborn tells a stray dog to wait in their home, then receives a notification saying that the dog has returned home, the dog may still be found in the Dragonborn's home, wandering around. However the dog cannot be interacted with, nor can they be recruited again or be moved out of the house, thus being stuck in the house permanently. * Sometimes, dialogue options can not be opened with a dog. ** This can be fixed by leaving the dog in a different location, and then using the console to move the dog to the player. * Sometimes, despite having Hearthfire installed, the Dragonborn will not have the dialogue option to have a dog return to their home, and the dog will instead go back to their default home when asked to leave. * If a child is allowed to keep a dog brought home, it will not appear in the homestead at all. *Sometimes when the dog is dismissed it will not return to its original place and instead completely vanish. Appearances * * * ** * de:Hund (Skyrim) es:Perro (Skyrim) it:Cane (Skyrim) ru:Собака (Skyrim) uk:Собака (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Dogs Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Dogs